The Freedom Dream Team
by Yori Micah
Summary: Sonic The Blue Hedgehog! Known as the heroic known boy that was able to put a stop to Dr. Eggman and his empire from taking over the world. After the freedom fighters made a frontal assault on Doctor Ivo Robotnik from using his ultimate machine from activating. Sonic spins dash into the machine and resulted a vortex portal, pulling them all into a new world with familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1: A new world.

**Hello everyone! I'll hope that you all enjoy this half new and half old story that I created a couple of years ago, 2017 exactly and not to mention I did create the cover for it and sadly it was the only picture that was actually still saved after resetting my tablet due to issues and without even thinking, it was all gone except for this one that's on the cover for this story.**

**I created each art picture for each chapter and it was really beautiful and emotional, but I'm not going to spoil it to you guys. All of you have to read for yourself and understand why.**

**Anyways, I never bother publishing it for the world to read, but since I came across my very old android device and notice that I had several chapters of it that were still in my notes... I concluded that it was time to share it with you all!**

**So why not finally publish it and let everyone read it? This is just the start of it and I have to say, some of the scenes deeper into the story still gave me goose bumps which is very rare.**

**The story isn't completed AT ALL but I will see what I can do about that after fixing the other chapters that are ready to be published.**

**Please favorite and follow this story and send your reviews to show your support for this story! It is much appreciated.**

**See you guys soon again!**

A Loud explosion was heard as a huge portal was shown, ripping an opening in the sky, The clouds were pushed away from it as the wind incoming from the large portal, as we watch our 4 freedom fighters falling from the open portal.

"WOOOHOOO!!!!!"

Sonic The Hedgehog, who was yelling excitingly as he smiled happily at this event, another figure fell out of the portal from high above the sky who was Tails Prowder Miles Who looked like he had trouble controlling his balance in the air with his two tails and eventually caught himself and noticed a pink blur passed by him, which was Amy Rose The Hedgehog who was quickly grabbed by both her hands, looking up to see Tails smiling down at her, Thanking him for catching her from falling.

An angry yell was heard afterwards before the Portal closed with the sky being normal again and the clouds moving originally where it was going as if it never happened, Knuckles The Enchiladas who quickly glide himself through the air, not having any problems at all but still angry as usual.

"SONIC THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, EVERY TIME WE GO AGAINST EGGMAN YOU ALWAYS MAKE AN UNEXPECTED EVENT HAPPEN!"

Sonic only smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing in his pose in the sky while falling and didn't seem to care at all as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Don't look at me, at least we defeated Robuttnik and how was I suppose to know that device he was using would explode? Chill Knucks!"

Knuckles Growl more at Sonic.

Tails quickly catch up to Sonic and Knuckles who was trying not to beat Sonic up who was calm and had one eye open, looking at Tails and Amy coming for a scoop, with Amy hanging on Tails hand, giving her free hand out to Sonic who eventually grabbed it, trying to ignore the upset look Amy was giving him.

"We could of been Hurt Sonic or worse!" Amy shouted at Sonic, worried about the situation for herself and her friends' safety.

Sonic whence at this a bit and grumble to himself while picking his ear with his pinkie finger glove.

"G-Guys can we please focus, we're kinda reaching land below us RI-right now!" Tails tried to say out loud and eventually cried, it out to them while doing his best to carry Amy and Sonic with all his strength he had left, Tired from a long the battle they had against Robotnik and his Robot army.

Knuckles came by while gliding nearby and held onto both Tails arms for more support, Tails looking up to see Knuckles, who was looking serious yet with a small smile to Tails.

"Gotcha kid, just hang on a little longer."

Tails kept his two Tails in full speed, suddenly a rumble in the sky was heard and the 4 looked up and saw a lightning strike nearby them, making Tails scared and letting go of Amy and Sonic, Knuckles quickly letting go of Tails and going for Amy as Tails heard Sonic calling out for him.

Tails regain himself and quickly flew downwards to Sonic, reaching his hand out to his best friend, Their hands coming closer and closer till they grabbed each other, Eventually Half landing and Half crashing into the trees and bushes below and some thuds and oof's.

Tails sat up with his head, feeling dizzy and a little headache with Sonic face flat in the dirt beside him and eventually looked up, spitting out dirt and grass and leaves.

"That was Sudden..."

Sonic said while picking himself from the ground and brushing himself off. "You alright little buddy?"

"If you're talking about the impact and also the headache in my head Then Yes, I'm alright so far, I guess." Tails Answer in an exhausted yet a little irritated voice as He got up on his feet from the grassy ground.

When fully up, Tails shook his head a little and bit his lip with his hands holding his head immediately, the headache only hurting more when he shook it and took his time to regain himself before looking around his surroundings.

"I'm not an expert with these types of doctor stuff, but don't shake your head if you have a headache, Unless you want a big headache for a day." Sonic said as he looked around their position and rubbed his chin, wondering about Amy and Knuckles if they're okay.

"By the way Sonic, Where is Knuckles and Amy?" Tails asked while being careful not to shake his head too much, not willing to get a headache for a day by Sonic advice.

Before Sonic can say anything, they heard Amy and Knuckles calling out their names from a far distance ahead of them, Sonic and Tails turned to the sound of their voice from the direction Where Amy and Knuckles were calling out their names, possibly looking for them after that huge impact and sudden event.

It didn't take Sonic and Tails long to finally reach Knuckles and Amy's location where they were calling out their names since they were pretty close by, which was a miracle, Amy and Knuckles Waved to their friends once they noticed them and Sonic quickly appeared in front of the two while Tails flew towards them with his two tails acting like a helicopter with his hands still on his head, still not wanting to get a big headache.

Knuckles had his back against a huge rock behind him with his arms crossed while looking at Sonic who was doing an after report for them and a plan to figure out where there are while Tails sat down nearby on a smooth sit-able rock and took out his Tablet gadget, some sounds coming from it as he went to work.

Knuckles and Sonic continued talking to each other and tease one another like best friends would, Sonic is mostly laughing, Amy, who didn't want to be involved came by to Tails and wonder what was wrong with him, seeing how he had his left hand on his head while using his right hand on his gadget that was flat on his lap.

Amy place her hand on Tails shoulder, and Tails looked up from his Tablet Gadget that was giving an after report of the situation of what happened, to see Amy looking down at him and he smiled at her afterwards as his headache oddly enough began to fade away.

"What's the matter Tails?" Amy asked as she sat down along the comfortable rock for whatever reason, but didn't really bother them both to even question about it.

"Just a headache Amy but it's going away now.." Tails replied, clearly shown that he was pretty exhausted and looked back to his Tablet Gadget, looking through Words and Data being shown.

Sonic dodges Knuckles quick punch and fell face first onto the ground as Sonic laughed out loud at this and quickly kneeled down to help Knuckles up on his feet.

Knuckles groan at this and took Sonic hand and got up fully before dusting himself off, Still a little upset at the idea Sonic brought up about how he can probably be tossed around by two mega bots by Eggman and being easily defeated, While Tails and Amy from a distance were happily talking to each other and Tails laughed when Amy brought up a little private, embarrassing moment she had when making chocolate chip cookies for Sonic which Amy only smiled and watched him laughed, Amy was Glad that Tails was okay and wasn't pushing to his limits, he was still a kid after all.

Sonic and Knuckles went ahead of Amy and Tails not to bother them and let them rest up for awhile for now as they scout for anything out of place, hoping to see any of Eggman's robots to beat up and destroy.

Sonic quickly ran up across the mountains and looked around the area and did an impressive whistle to himself at the view he was looking at, up from the mountains but sadly no sign of Robotnik and his robots.

Later on, Knuckles were returning to where Tails and Amy were at after a few scouting around the area and with Sonic in a flash joining up with him, which Startled Knuckles a bit, Sonic laughing at this which made Knuckles groan more to himself but eventually smiled and shook his head.

Tails got up from the rock he was sitting on and began to scratch his body, Yawning at the process and wiping his eyes, Amy got up as well to wave to Sonic and Knuckles as they waved back with smiles on their faces, probably making jokes at each other again like usual, Tails turned off his Tablet gadget and placed it away as he smiled to his friends in front of him.

Sonic and Knuckles stopped in front of them and began to explain about the situation and no sign of Robotnik and his robots.

"So do you think that Egghead is up to no good again guys?" Sonic asked his friends, curious for any answers.

"There is a possible chance he's planning something right now, it's only a matter of time he starts to attack again." Tails Said while rubbing his chin softly.

"That is a good chance." Amy replied to this as she placed her hands on her sides.

Sonic closed his eyes as if he was in thought as Knuckles looked away with Tails and Amy looking at the two, Curious what is their thoughts about this, Sonic knew he wasn't imagining things after the impact when Eggman and his Robots were defeated, but still something kept egging him and he clearly didn't like having anything egg him ESPECIALLY from Eggman.

Tails looked around his surroundings when he heard a twig snap nearby, curious if it was an animal or worse, one of Eggman's robots, Amy noticed as well and looked around the direction too.

"You heard that too Amy?"

Amy nodded in response, Sonic and Knuckles took notice of their friends awareness and looked around too, Sounds moving around the bushes at a quick pace.

Tails took out both his device cannon pistols on both his side arms that was stripped on his equipment belt and moved back slowly close to his friends,

Knuckles and Sonic turn their attention from their rear and slowly moved backwards with Amy getting her Hammer ready as the 4 pressed each other backs.

"We're Surrounded guys." Tails said with his cannon pistols pointing to shadow figures moving around in a quicker pace now.

Knuckles slam both his fists together, warming himself up for a fight and Sonic smiled at this and chuckle to himself, getting into a stance with his fists up.

"Could it Be Robots?" Amy asked her friends, trying to keep up with the shadow figures moving around, hiding from plain sight behind trees and bushes.

**Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy the story so far! Chapter 2 should be ready very soon after I do some tweaking.**

**Remind you guys, the story is old and sorta new and I hadn't touch it since 2017 until now.**

**But anyways, I wonder who is lurking through those bushes? It's sorta odd since they just arrived at a new unknown world?**

**Until next time! Goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: This Means War!

**Hello Everyone! I finally finish Chapter 2, This is the first time to ever reach almost 7K for one chapter and especially tweaking it**.

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this story and remember to Review, Favorite and Follow this story! I would really appreciate it a lot.**

Tails began to sweat down his forehead as he pointed his cannon pistols at the shadow figures, wondering why they're not attacking.

"A-Are they Robots?" Tails asked his friends who were ready for any attack, Knuckles groan softly as the figures began to move together, closing in on them with weapons.

"I don't know," Sonic replied.

The 4 Freedom Fighters braced themselves as the shadow figures revealed themselves to be Human soldiers wearing Helmets and military bags on their back with a camouflage color grass green, Their weapons were drawn to them as they slowly approach them.

"W-Well this is new, What's going on here?" Amy asked as she looked at the human soldiers, they looked mean and scary and ready to eliminate them, they looked Ripped and battle-hardened soldiers.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and blink as they looked at the Soldiers again much more clearly, They looked so recognizable from back home.

"It can't be a coincidence right?" Sonic asked Tails who was scratching his head, and they heard a very recognizable voice being shouted out to them all.

"You Soldiers better give me a good reason why I shouldn't put you to toothbrush cleaning in the toilet and don't get me started on the toilet!!! I was enjoying my Napping time and it's already been 0500! Why hadn't I gotten a report from the scouts I've sent anyways!? And how did Civilians Got into our headquarters without me being notified sooner!? SOMEONE IS GOING TO BRUSH THAT TOILET REAL GOOD UNLESS ROASTING YOU SKINNY BEANS, GOBBLE GUM LOOKING LIKE GREEN GRASS ON TOP OF A MESSY TOILET THAT HADN'T BEEN CLEAN FOR MONTHS!?!?! WHO WANNA DO 50 PUSH AND SIT UPS FOR A WEEK!?!"

Sonic and Tails heart moved by that voice and smiled across their faces, Knuckles and Amy looked on at their friend's reaction, Puzzled by this and at the voice.

A Rather tall Rough muscular Figure came out from the tree lines as Military drums were playing in the background.

"SERGENT DOBERMAN!!?" Tails and Sonic shouted out loud in glee, Amy and Knuckles still puzzled and looked at each other, not understanding what's going on here.

"Do they know him?" Amy asked Knuckles who was puzzled as much as she was.

"Beats me, Hey Sonic who's the warfare guy?"

Sonic looked over to his friends and laughed to himself, feeling awkward as Tails rolled his eyes and began to explain it to them for Sonic.

"He's a very old close friend we used to have back home when I and Sonic were very young, but I... never expect to meet him here." Tails mumbled off a little.

"Sergeant Sir! We found these civilians in our headquarters after a big thingy opens up in the sky and stuff!"

One Soldier saluted to his higher rank commander, Sergeant Doberman rubs his chin in thought and looked at Sonic, Tails and Amy and Knuckles.

"You don't say huh, They do look recognizable though.."

Another soldier came by and saluted as well.

"Sergeant! should we like... tell them to leave or uh... should we arrest them for coming in our base sir!"

The Sergeant still looked at them, trying to figure out who they were.

"I ask the question first private, your totally getting scrub duty in the stalls with a toothbrush!!" The Sergeant Said out loud to one of his soldiers who made a sad face while others looked on with horror and gasp.

Amy looked at you as you read this with a plain expression on her face.

"Must be serious," Amy said to you.

Tails looked at Amy and raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who are you talking to?" Tails asked Amy.

Amy shook her head while looking over to Sergeant Doberman and the clumsy soldiers fiddling with their rifles as if they didn't have any training at all.

"Nothing," Amy responded to Tails who shrugged his shoulders afterward.

Sonic approach Sergeant Doberman and smiled widely across his face.

"Aayy, Sergeant my main man, How's it cooking!"

Sergeant Doberman looked at Sonic for a few seconds before realizing who it was and tears start to form in his eyes.

"S-Sonic!? The Sonic The Hedgehog!?" The Sergeant Doberman said out loud and looked over to Tails Miles Prower, a tear going down his manly face.

"My Boys, it has been so long since I have seen you two!"

Tails and Amy and Knuckles walked up behind Sonic who was laughing as The Sergeant gave Sonic a Nuggie, somehow his spikes not hurting his hand at all.

Tails gave a high five to Sergeant Doberman who quickly returns it back.

"And you seem to be off a little on your sides again Tails, Get down and give me 20 Push-ups!"

Tails moan in protest softly at this and began to do some push-ups as Sergeant Doberman counted each time he went fully down, Sonic and Amy and Knuckles watched on as Sonic chuckle to himself and Amy finding it pretty adorable while Knuckles looked over to the Soldiers having a hard time seeing with their helmets getting in the way of their sights, some even bumping into each other.

"Hmph, Soldiers huh?"

* * *

Tails fired his cannon pistols at the targets ahead, blasting them to pieces as the soldiers clap their hands at the impressive display, Tails begin to blush at this since he wasn't used to getting a lot of attention like this before.

"You sure know how to shoot dead on target Tails, Are you interested in joining the army?" Sergeant Doberman said as he nudges his elbow on Tails arm who looked at his friend with a concerned look.

"As Much as that sounds interesting, I can't since I'm with Sonic and The Freedom Fighters."

Sergeant Doberman shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Sonic and his friends talking to each other.

"Well, at least I tried boys." Sergeant Doberman said to his men who went aw in disappointment, Tails felt bad about this and rubbed his back neck.

"Maybe for a day?"

Sergeant Doberman and his men looked at Tails with sparkles in their eyes as they cheer loudly, lifting up Tails and throwing him up and down, Tails laughing and looking at all of the soldiers and Sergeant Doberman.

"Free Cheers to our new Recruit, First-class Engineer Tails Miles Porwer! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip hip Hooray!! Hip hip HOORAY!!!"

Sonic looked over his shoulder while drinking his juice box, curious what's going on and seeing that Tails was getting a lot of attention from Sergeant Doberman and his soldiers.

"Should we stop them?" Amy asked Sonic, concern for Tails being.

"Nah, I'm sure he needs the experience, he can totally learn something from Sergeant Doberman, he help me one time learn to be stealthy and it was pretty Rad, never knew I had it in me when I once help Sally and her freedom fighters to sneak into Robuttnik headquarters, being all stealthy and stuff, even Solid snake be impressed, Good times."

Amy wanted to know who was Solid snake but didn't want to bother about the subject and lean back into her seat.

"So, do you guys at least know how are we gonna get back to base?"

Knuckles sighed to himself.

"I don't know... when Sonic made Eggman device explode it would seem we were sucked into a portal and forced out from another place, but the real question is, where are we?"

Sonic and Amy looked at Knuckles and crossed their arms as well, pondering this idea until Sonic came up with an idea with a light bulb shining above his head.

"I know! How about we ask Sergeant Doberman, he seems to know the place well around here since his headquarters is here, he must know something!"

Before Amy and Knuckles could respond, Sonic left in a quick blur blue flash.

"Do you get annoyed when he does that?" Knuckles asked Amy who lean her face on her hand and only rolled her eyes in response.

Sonic caught up with Tails and the others, The soldiers all doing CQC and some doing PT in different sections of the training field, Sergeant Doberman and Tails talking to one another as Sergeant Doberman pointed at the two Soldiers who were buff and muscular, Lifting some weights and making odd grunting sounds before beginning their training of push up and pull-ups, both of them laughing at a joke between the two.

"Hey Tails and General Doberman, I just wanted to let you know, where exactly are we?"

Sergeant Doberman looked over to Sonic and responded plainly.

"In another World."

Sonic kept staring and looked away.

"Right."

Sonic quickly got back to Knuckles and Amy and got back on his seat and looked at Amy and Knuckles with an obvious expression on his face.

"Another World?" Amy and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Yup," Sonic replied as Amy rubbed her face and moan softly to herself and laid her head down on the table as Knuckles shut his eyes and crossed his arms once more.

"Hey don't look at me if any of you going to start blaming someone, it's always me when you guys do blame someone!.." Sonic said early in protest, Amy just moan softly to herself again with her face being covered in her arms.

"Technically it was your fault Sonic, you went ahead even when Tails warned you about strange charts reading off of the device Eggman was using to take over the world with!"

Sonic picked his nose as he looked up at the sunny day skies and clouds.

"Uhh-huh.."

Knuckles shook his head and sighed again.

"Sonic be serious, we need to get back to our world! Who knows what's happening right now to our resistance against Robotnik!" Knuckles said in anger to Sonic.

* * *

Princess Sally looked to where Robotnik headquarters were, smoke and explosion were heard from such a distance, Worried for Sonic and the others.

"Oh Sonic, I hope you're okay," Sally said to herself, Rotor rubbing his neck at such a sight.

"Something tells me it's going to be a long day Sally.."

Princess Sally turned to Rotor and shook her head.

"Something tells me, it's going to be more than just a day Rotor."

Rotor looked at the Princess passed by him with concern for her, looking back at the scene of Robotnik headquarters in smoke and flames as the sirens of Swat Bots rang throughout the Robotropolis.

* * *

Sonic was sleeping with newspaper on his face as Tails were working on an invention for Sergeant Doberman, making a weapon Called 'Aim assistance.' Seeing his fellow soldiers were having trouble aiming and shooting, other soldiers working beside Tails that was much brighter and smarter than the others.

Sergeant Doberman was watching over the poor Soldier that was assigned to Toilet cleaning with a toothbrush, fellow soldiers waving their tissues to him with tears.

"Be Sure to get every Corner too Private First Class! I heard there's a treasure!" Sergeant Doberman shouted to his poor soldier, other soldiers cheering him on.

"YOU CAAN DOO IT!" One soldier said out loud.

"I left some for you!" Another Soldier said who only laughed before getting a glimpse of Sergeant Doberman glaring at him, shutting him up quickly.

"Don't let it attack you!" One injured Soldier said with an eye patch and a wooden leg plank like a pirate which made the private first class and the others sweat drop at this.

**A Day Later.**

"So you're telling me that there are these monsters that lurking around these forests or something?" Sonic asked Sergeant Doberman who was very upset at the moment, Looking over his injured soldiers coming back to base groaning and moaning to themselves while helping each other to get move on.

"Definitely Sonic The Hedgehog, and this means war! Get every available soldier ready!" Sergeant Doberman shouted to his men with his hands behind his back, Sonic saw this and step in front of him with his hands up.

"Whoa, Chillex Sergeant Doberman, You can't go out full-scale war! I think you should let me and my friends handle it, it isn't worth sacrificing any more of your soldiers to be injured!" Sonic protested.

"Well, if you say so Sonic The Hedgehog, I give you 0900 hours to return back to base, if your not back then we will look for you."

Tails, Amy and Knuckles came by to Sonic as Sergeant Doberman went to one of his badly injured soldiers and help him on his feet while others help as well to the other injured soldiers, Sergeant Doberman looks to Sonic and his friends.

"Don't Get yourself hurt Sonic as well as for your friends and you to Tails!"

Sonic and his friends beside Knuckles smiled to Sergeant Doberman with this encouragement and the trust that Sergeant Doberman had for them, they form up in front of the entrance of the headquarters moments later and Tails were packing some serious heat, Battle-hardened Helmet and Body armor, Laser cannon, and Laser rifle, and his trusty Cannon pistols, Sonic and Amy and Knuckles almost felt naked just seeing Tails ready for battle.

"What?"

Tails noticed the look from his friends and looked at them a bit clueless at this, feeling a little embarrassed by the stares his friends were giving him.

"Anyways, Sonic where exactly should we start off, Did Sergeant Doberman gave us any information about the situation?" Amy asked as she observed Tails equipment, not willing to touch it since it looked pretty dangerous, concerned for Tails who only looked at Amy, wondering what she's doing.

"Sergeant Doberman told us that these monsters are located somewhere south, apparently that's where a different squad of Soldiers is posted at the moment," Sonic replied, gesturing his hand while he walked into the forest, his friends beginning to follow close behind.

"I just wonder what these monsters look like, are they scary?" Tails asked like any young kid would say, Sonic only reassure his best friend by walking beside him and giving him a thumbs up with a wink.

"Don't worry Tails, just stick close and I won't let anything hurt you, gotta be brave little bro!"

Tails Smiled as the others came by as well, Amy and Knuckles looking at Tails with their own smiles.

"Don't let it get to you Tails, we're here for you as well," Amy replied.

"Totally Kid, anything that comes our way is going to get a good smashing if any of these monsters wanna get cocky with us!" Knuckles boasted, Slam his fist into his hand.

"Thanks, guys, I hope your right." Tails said, smiling at the encouragement from his friends, feeling more confident.

"I just have to believe in myself!" Tails said to himself with a fist.

The sounds of the explosion were heard across the distance of Sonic and his friends ahead, Roaring sounds of some kind of large monster, Tails shook up a little by this but his friends reassuring him it will be alright.

Sonic quickly scout ahead of his friends and wanted to see how it's going as Tails, Amy and Knuckles eventually catch up with Sonic and they all looked over to see a terrible sight.

Sergeant Doberman Soldiers were trying to hold off a bunch of wild dog-like monstrous with sharp teeth, they didn't seem to have eyes but their hearing was strong, Tails observed, one of the soldiers got injured by one of the monsters that jump on him and went onto the other soldier firing his weapon at the horde.

"This is crazy, Sonic we gotta stop those monsters from doing any further damage!" Amy said, her concern for the soldiers making her worried as she ready herself to get into the fight, Knuckles getting up as well, not willing to stand by and watch this unfold on its own.

"You're right, let's show these ugly so-called monsters who's BOSS!" Sonic shouted, quickly running towards the fight in great speed, Tails started to rotate his tails like a helicopter and flew towards the fight as well, wanting to help the soldiers, turning on his com, contacting General Doberman through HQ Patch line.

* * *

A monster tackles a soldier who tried to help his fellow comrades and shouted for help as he tried to struggle against its mouth getting close, it's sharp teeth nearing his face with saliva dripping on his cheek and mostly on his helmet.

"Not today big mouth!" The Blue hedgehog said, spin dashing against it, making the monster fall on its side, Growls in pain.

Sonic gave a hand to the soldier still on the ground as he panted, looking up to him with respect.

"Th-Thanks Sonic the hedgehog!" the soldier said to his rescuer, grabbing his hand and getting onto his feet again, thanking him for the help and the hand again before pulling out his sidearm and fired his laser pistol at the incoming threat that was coming at the two, hitting one monster making it be knocked down while Sonic took on the other one that wasn't being fired on, spin dashing it right on.

"Booyah!" Sonic said out loud.

Knuckles were punching away the monsters with each blow to their faces and body, laughing to himself as he began to get excited at the taste of a fight, the monsters still charging at him in few numbers.

Amy stood in front of the helpless soldiers to protect them as she slams her hammer on the ground creating enough impact to cause an earthquake towards the hostile monstrosity which threw off the Monsters balance.

"Get Up soldiers and fight!" Amy ordered the Soldiers who were on their butts, looking up to her with their helmets revealing their surprised expression on their faces.

The scared Soldiers looked at each other with the realization they were trained for this and didn't want to be a coward and began to regain themselves as they got up and picked up whatever they had as a weapon and stood on both sides with Amy who was glaring at more of them coming towards their way.

There was an explosion heard not too far from Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy as Tails and the soldiers he helped began to rain down lasers at the Monsters position that had more numbers to scatter them apart, One soldier was using Tails Cannon laser, firing at the biggest one and hordes which was very effective while the other Soldier was using Tails Laser Rifle, shooting and knocking out any of the Monsters that were nearby their position, Other Soldiers grabbing their newly fashion rifles called the Rifle Aim Assistance or RAA for short that Tails created on the Original Bolt action Laser rifles to full automatic and 3rd Bust which was optional, it wasn't long before all of them would have it since Sergeant Doberman soldiers were flying Planes coming from headquarters to the fight through the sky, dropping their supply drops to their exact location, firing their mounted laser automatic weapons from above, Lines of Lasers hitting the ground and eventually hitting a couple of groups of the monsters that were running towards Sonic and everyone else, eventually the lasers impact created an explosion which sent the dozens of Monsters off their feet, some beginning to even retreat.

"Come on guys, we have to keep pushing them back until they fully retreat, Believe in yourselves!" Tails shouted as he began to fire his two cannon pistols, lasers hitting two monsters running at them and knocking them off their feet and more numbers of them charging at them, The soldiers morale increased at the Brave and words from the young fox, The Soldiers crying out their war cry, firing their RAA's that Tails created for them, hitting accurately at the enemy, another explosion was heard afterward by Tails Laser cannon.

"Some show Tails is putting on for us huh, I knew the kid had it in him, they grow up so fast." Said Sonic, wiping a single tear as he punched a monster on his right and kicked another one from his left, sending them on their sides, Another monster jump from behind only to be quickly punched in the face and the punch made it flew across the ground, Knuckles protecting Sonic rear.

"Well, I'm pretty impressed, He will be a very difficult challenge for Robotnik one day! Even be way cooler than you if so! Hahaha!" Knuckles said as he laughed at his own joke, only making Sonic irrigated a little bit at this corny joke from his friend.

Amy hit a monster on its side, sending it flying in the sky as it disappears with a small star that flickers for a moment, the soldiers that were with Amy was fighting off the monsters as well, with combat military shovels and even using their broken Bolt action laser rife as a club [The Original Version, Not the RAA version.] One wild Monster dog-like came at one of the soldiers, but Amy quickly slam her hammer against it, sending it sliding across the ground as more of them jump over Amy and at the two soldiers who realized what was happening and ready themselves, one soldier quickly grab the large monster as best he could around it's Jaws to keep it shut while the other soldier jump on it's back, trying to keep it from struggling.

"Incoming!" A strong yet loud Voice said rather taller and muscular Soldier who looked to be more of an officer than the other regular soldiers, quickly Slam his combat boot against the Monster dog-like creature in its Face that hadn't attack yet, yelping at the impact of the force and running away.

"Nice work Soldier," Amy commented on his action, He only nodded before grabbing the other dog-like creature and slamming his glove fist down on its head which the two soldiers were having problems with, The Soldiers Sighing in Relief that the monster was knocked out and stood back on their feet again.

"Sergeant, Sir, what are your orders!?"

"Group up with the rest and make a formation A-4 around the proximity, Hustle ladies and get prepare, Tails got in some supplies for us near his location, Stick close and don't get yourself caught in the crossfire and those ugly no eyes monsters!" The Sergeant Said to his men, Amy looking around for any more before turning to see what's going on.

"Amy, we appreciate your help in arms and hope to see you again in this fight or next battlefield one day, I'm going to take my men to safety, you better do the same quick before more of those things come back." The tall muscular Sergeant said to the short Pink hedgehog, who looked up to him with her hammer over her shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me know, and don't get hurt out there, Sure is pretty difficult if your going to be running through that hot zone, and don't worry about me I'll be fine, I'm gonna go and see if there are any Soldiers that need help and get them back safe and sound, You guys just do what you do best," Amy responded, smiling to the Sergeant and the soldiers who smiled back as well, they looked pretty rough up but still willing to keep fighting, Reminding her a lot of the freedom fighters back in her home world with Princess Sally, thinking about this made the Pink hedgehog felt a bit sad but knew she couldn't be thinking about this now and letting her feelings get the best of her.

"Be Strong Amy Rose, Let's hustle ladies, I don't have all day, we have the fight to win, and I'm not a fan of waiting!" The Sergeant shouted to his soldiers who began to follow their officer close behind, With whatever they had in their hands as a weapon and ready for anything, Watching each other back and keeping close as they quickly moved to their objective.

"It's going to be a long day..." Amy said to herself, the dawn of the sun shining down on her and over the struggle against Sergeant Doberman Military Soldiers and Sonic and her friends as she stood there, looking over the aftermath of the battlefield, Sandbags and fire which cause smoke to rise by nearby fox holes and trenches and military helmets and laser rifles and monsters scattered around the fields, Amy quickly moved herself as she heard a cry for help, another soldier needing help, who was requesting for back up as loud sounds of monsters were heard throughout the noise of lasers being fired and Explosions far off in the distance in the hot zone, Amy looking back for a few seconds hoping the Sergeant and his fellow men will be okay before looking ahead, running to the soldiers aid again.

Sonic the hedgehog sat on an empty supply dropbox that used to be full of laser Rifles that Tails call Rifle Aim Assistance or RAA for short, it wasn't interesting to him but was curious how his little bro was able to create the laser to eliminate the Monsters by one hit that could easily knock them out or hurt them enough to make them retreat, Sonic didn't think about these things before long when he heard a voice call his name.

"Sonic!" Tails call to his best friend, looking at Sonic a bit concern.

"Wha- Oh, Sorry Tails what's up? Did we win?" The blue hedgehog said, cracking a little humor.

"That would be great but we could have a problem if we're not careful, I'm more worried for the others, Amy and Knuckles has been on the battlefield for a while and I hadn't seen them yet, I thought you could-"

Before Tails can finish his words, Sonic already left in a flash as other Soldiers looked around themselves curious why they felt a strong wind blow against them.

"What was that?" One of them said.

"It was probably Sonic the hedgehog!" Another said, the soldiers agreeing to this and assume their objective.

"Does he always do that?" The sergeant said to Tails while he was patching an injured soldier from his wounds, other military Medic soldiers too busy with tending to the most injured ones at the moment.

"Not always Sergeant, Just sometimes."

Tails looked to him, smiling as he held out his hand to him, Sergeant took his hand even though he was quite bigger than the young two tails fox and got up on his feet.

"Thank you, And what's this about the others? Are you worried about your friends?"

The Sergeant looked down at Tails who looked over to the fight still taking place, a couple of soldiers that had their uniforms a bit damage with Bandages on their most injured body parts, bringing in more seriously injured soldiers in.

"I am, I want to do something Sergeant but I don't know yet, I wanna fight and help but I have to stay here and make sure the RAA's are functioning according to my blueprints."

Sergeant rubs his back neck, looking over to the newly fashion rifles.

"They look pretty neat and I hadn't seen any of them backfire on any of us yet, You should go to your friend's Tails, don't worry about us, I'll be sure to take care of everything."

Tails blink a couple of times at this consideration, looking up to the sergeant being astonished.

"R-Really, But-"

Sergeant cut him off again.

"Go Tails, that's an order First Class Engineer Tails Prowder Miles." The Sergeant stated, his back turned to Tails as he looked over the battlefield in front of him.

"I won't fail you, Serge!" Tails said out loud out with a salute, an American flag appearing on his two tails that form together into a flag before quickly flying off to where Sonic went.

"I know you won't kid."

A Soldier came by and saluted to the sergeant before speaking.

"Sergeant Sir! We have information on a wave of these monsters again by our scouts in the sky, they saw at least thousands coming this way, Sir this is a much bigger wave than we expected!"

The Sergeant shut his eyes, his heart beating fast as he thought about his men and Sonic and his friends including Tails.

"Get everyone ready and especially the injured out of here! I want them back to headquarters, Get anyone willing to still fight with an RAA rifle!"

The Sergeant began to climb and standing up on the sands bags with the battlefield still taking place behind him, he stood in front of his soldiers as the Sunset was shining down on them and the hot zone where the battlefield was intense.

"Soldiers! Listen to me, your Sergeant yet your brother in Arms! We have Information of thousands of these ugly bags of meat coming this way much bigger than before if anyone is willing to fight by my side, FIGHT! We must hold our ground while our injured brothers get back to headquarters safe and sound, is that understood!?"

The Soldiers took off their helmets, some injured soldiers standing up with their RAA rifles, looking up to their Sergeant as he stood in front of them as he held onto his own RAA rifle.

"I know many of you are scared, and I know I am as well, but we must keep fighting to hope to see another day, Sonic and Tails and their friends are out there getting as much as our soldiers back to safety, let's hold them off while they do!" A tear went down a soldier's face as he grips on his laser bolt action rifle tighter, his heart burning with passion. "Is. That. Under. STOOD!?"

The soldiers cried out to their sergeant.

"SARGE YES SARGE!"

Their roar was like voices together which made the thousands of monsters coming to their way halt for a few seconds before Charging again, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails and Amy heard their War Cry, Sadness in Tails eyes as he realized what was happening.

Sonic stopped by to Amy who was helping Knuckles who have been injured, tired from the fighting he went through at least taking out 100 of them, each of them in many different shapes and sizes and strengths.

"I got you Knucks!"

Sonic came to the other side of knuckles who almost fell over, helping him fully stand.

"Sonic... How much did you get?"

Amy kept looking at Knuckles with worries and stared at Sonic with concern in her eyes.

"I-Uhh... I didn't give count."

Sonic looking over his shoulder, looking at the battlefield.

"Maybe 200?"

Knuckles only shut his eyes and shook his head at his friend.

"You're a horrible liar Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic shrugged at this as they walked back to safety.

"What can you say? I'm a Blue Hedgehog with an attitude!"

Amy and Knuckles only laughed at themselves at the thought, Sonic only smiled as he helps his friends keep moving before their names were called, They looked to see who it was and saw Tails flying to them and landed in front of them, panting slightly from going to fast as he can, to look for his friends and reach them and finally did.

"What up Tails? Ain't you supposed to be in the safe zone?" Sonic asked, Giving a curious look at his best friend.

"I know but I just wanted to do something and help! I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you guys out here without knowing if you're okay... Sonic... Amy... and Knuckles.."

Tears verge from his blue eyes, Amy and Sonic both wipe his tears from his right and left cheeks at the same time, smiling at him as their hearts were moved with compassion at the Bravery of their little friend and how much he cared for them, Knuckles only stared and smiled a little.

"Don't worry Kid, we gotta get a move on now, Wanna help me and Amy with Knucks here? He took a beating after all that brawl and excitement, guess it got to him, Hahaha!"

Amy looked over to Sonic with a glare.

"Sonic! Now isn't the time!"

Knuckles only shook his head.

"You're such a pain in the rear Sonic." Knuckles said before coughing, Tails Quickly coming to his side between Sonic and Knuckles and began to move together towards the Safe zone where Sergeant Doberman Soldiers were holding the line.

Sonic and his friends eventually reach the safe zone and noticed a line of Military Medics and Injured soldiers holding each other and others not injured, carrying their serious injured brothers in arms out of the trench towards the headquarters back at South.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she looked at the huge amount of numbers of Soldiers leaving, Tails only stood there while holding onto Knuckles with sad eyes, his heart moved by this sight.

"They are going back to the headquarters, I think the sergeant is making a stand for something..." Tails said to his friend, Knuckles looked down at Tails and noticed how sad he was, concern for his little friend.

"I'm sure we know the answer." Knuckles said to his friends, still a bit weak from speaking.

"They're going to buy time.." Sonic said, realizing how serious the situation is.

**This certainly gotten serious! Until next time! Goodbye! Chapter 3 Coming Very Soon!**


End file.
